


Nemesis

by magdalini



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalini/pseuds/magdalini
Summary: There was a time when I wouldn't stop looking, I spoke to everyone, searched for traces, went everywhere but no signs of him. Then I gave up, not only on my "mission", but also on myself. Years of partying, but mostly studying and practicing passed until one day, I decided to return to my hometown, Brooklyn and go live in New York City. That's when I saw 𝘩𝘪𝘮..Hydra took everything from me, my family, my friends, even myself... I am not the same as all these years ago. After many years, I finally found their tracks. Other than Hydra, I found someone else as well....Iris lost her brother and sister many years ago and now she seeks revenge. She has gone through hell to survive and remain sane. 𝘕𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴 has finally started.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader





	Nemesis

Italy is my home now. My happiness, my sorrow, everything lies here. Many years ago, I travelled everywhere in Europe, trying to find any signs of what happened to my brother Steve. The US army never found his body, what made me think I would find it? 

My sister Freya and I left Brooklyn in order to go to Europe, we wanted to figure out what happened to our Steve and continue our life there, we couldn't stay a minute longer in the US. We never made it there, at least not together. The last Hydra missile hit our ship and it started sinking. Freya and I were running to the lifeboats to save ourselves. But then, she got hit by a wave and drifted away. I tried to save her, but it was too late. A passenger pulled me towards them to get me to a lifeboat, but fate didn't want it that way. An even bigger wave took me into the depths of the ocean and I didn't even fight to live. I had no one, Steve, Freya, even Bucky had died.

I mentioned fate earlier. I didn't know what plans Universe had for me (I still don't know, to be honest), but as I was sinking, I saw something that was shining really bright. I reached across to the bottom of the ocean to touch the shining blue cube. When I touched it, it started burning my hand, but not in a bad way. I saw Steve after his... change, his missions, his life, Peggy.. I saw very vividly the mission when he went into the Hydra train. 

-Steve!  
Steve can you hear me? I'm here Steve.   
Then I saw Bucky. Oh, how beautiful was he! I went next to him and caressed his shoulder. 

-Bucky, Bucky I'm here. I.. I love you. I should've told you that before you go. 

Then he ran out of bullets. For once, Steve saved him.

-I had him on the ropes you know. 

-Of course you did.

Then I heard a blast..

-BUCKY!

The next thing that I remember is being surrounded by this light that brought me to the shore. To Positano, Italy to be exact. I don't know why here, it was very far from where my ship sank. This place was destroyed by war, neglected and forgotten. When I tried to get up, my hands made a green ball that was glowing. At first I got scared, but then I had a vision about sorcerers.

-Now I understand... I need to know the full extent of my powers before I hurt someone...

I came to the conclusion that I have the typical powers of a sorceress, strength, durability, and longevity far superior to a typical human. My magical abilities include astral projection, shape-shifting, hypnosis, molecular rearrangement, energy blasts, levitating, conjuration, cryokinesis, telekinesis and teleportation. In addition, I can connect to others telepathically and see into their memories, mystically imbue objects, and create rifts between dimensions.

I had to use some Nazis for this kind of.. experiment. Some of them apparently were here, but some of them disappeared and some.. died.

Fast forward 15 years, I managed to create some papers in order to become a citizen. I did many jobs before I could gain some money and go to a university. But I studied Psychology in Padua, got a PhD and then a PhD in criminology. I worked as a private detective for a little while, until 1967. Then, I changed my papers and I left for London. I studied medicine and got a bachelor's at it. In general, my life was partying and getting drunk, studying for psychology, criminology and medicine, going from one place to another alone. I wouldn't dare to connect with anyone, knowing I would leave them behind. So now I have ended up with 3 PhD's in Psychology, 3 in criminology and 2 bachelors in medicine (that are in effect). I have left from Lake Como in many years ago and I have missed it more that anything. Well, almost everything. 

But I won't return there. I have made a promise, I won't go back, unless I get revenge for my peoples' deaths. For now, I have to settle for New York. It's good to return here after 20 years, I also went to Brooklyn and I hadn't realised how much I had missed it. Many things have changed. Though I heard that some extraterrestrial dude has attacked New York, I don't mind. I can work as a doctor, many people will need me now. I'm sure that Hydra is involved in all this in a way, or got involved later in the process. 

In New York:  
After I settled in my new house, I went running. I need to search for Hydra and I need to start from somewhere. Something tells me that they are involved in these new attacks in some wa-

-Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you,   
I said as I got up  
-I got lost in my thoughts, I'm so sor-  
When the stranger got up, I went into shock   
-Steve?


End file.
